


Ties of passion

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail
Genre: Ancient Rome, Beta Wanted, Drama, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of a love story, or rather a tragedy, takes place in an ordinary evening of an Ancient Roman Empire city.<br/>Law is clear and the offense is unforgiveable, the hearts of master and slaves are shred to pieces as the last confessions are uttered, vainly.<br/>All that is left to do now is rejoice over the happy days that preluded this sad ending. The history of two nobles and two plebeians that delve into the joys of passion and teenage delusions…</p><p>OOC story crossing over Bleach and Fairy Tail.<br/>Natsu x Jellal, Ulquiorra x Grimmjow, Jellal x Grimmjow and more pairings afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A love that sprouted late

                A bright surge of teal barraged the candid whiteness of the virgin sheets covering the opulent mattress twisted by the weight of two bodies. As the light pale silk struggled its way down through the air’s apparent sturdiness, golden waves were drawn above the mattress by thin strips of cloth attached to the fabric, finally resting over the intertwined bodies of those who claimed ownership of such beautiful silk tunics.

                The thin golden trims would be the only mean to discern the whiteness of the sheets from that of the tunics, were not for the huge mounds of flesh beneath it. Feet, ankles, knees, thighs, hips, bellies, chests, shoulders, arms, everything was distinguishable despite the light cover. As eyes ran the bulges in the silk from the bed’s footboard all the way up to its headboard, a point came in which the first murkiness of skin could be seen, yet still white, as two necks, that diverged from a union of shoulders, lead to a meeting of mouths. The rosy lips, black eyebrows and a red tattoo by one of the face’s right eye stood out among the monotone white, however, not being able to retain such attention as the gaze lifted towards the teal forest of mixed hairs.

                “Jellal! What is this?” A voice called, in a mixture of anger and confusion. “What are you doing with Grimmjow?”

                This voice set a turmoil in the yet static air, endowing every corner of that chaotically tidy room with the emotions it burdened. A sight, busy with huge opulent furniture, noble rugs, richly detailed wall paper and a royalty tier bed, was now also immersed in tension.

                The gazes finally met as the inquisitive black eyes were feared by the sets of blue and amber ones. The soft amber gaze blurred with the upcoming tears of its bearer’s guilty, which leaked down onto the redness of the tattoo surrounding one of its eyes. The blue gaze squeezed out of this conflict, staring down at the white mounds of attached bodies underneath their tunics.

                “Z-Zeref! Wait! Don’t tell Natsu!” the begs of despair from the amber eyed man echoed throughout the room as he moved his body from over his mate’s “Please… let me… solve it with him. He would hate it if he knew from anyone other than me…”

                The cold black eyes turned away their glare, freeing the supplicant man from its sturdy judgement. A slight shake of head impelled a shy bending of the raven locks as the dark tunic descended with the loosening of the shoulders it rested on, a sigh was heard from the black eyed man. Rather than agreement it was resign that filled the mood in the room, thence another voice broke the, still present, silence.

                “Know what, Jellal? What is there for me to know that I can’t see?” A pink haired head came up from the darkness across the door, seemingly snatching some of it in a pitch black tunic and a heavy dark gaze.

                A handful of the sheet’s white fabric was grabbed tightly by Jellal’s hand as his body stiffened and pulled back in an erect posture to match his watery eyes and sorrowful face. With a gulp breaking the deadly silence established by the last question, Jellal carefully met the raging gaze fired at him.

                “Natsu… I am sorry…” The trembling voice could not resist the tension and burst into a cry “Can you give me the chance… to explain… to beg for your forgiveness a second time when we are alone?”

                The burden of carrying those white tunics, tokens of slavery, along with the weight of upholding the one sided vow of his exclusivity to Natsu tore Jellal’s chest in a helpless cry. He could savor the last moments of feeling Grimmjow’s luscious flesh attached to his on the comfort of that room.

                The grim dusk embracing the cold wind blown against the horde crows’ wings over the room’s tiny window augured a silent decision, which confirmation sent shivers through the slave couple as their begging eyes sought the last shred of pity on Natsu’s gaze.

                “Both of you are going to the hang” The last drop of pity from Natsu was indeed found, was it rolled down his cheeks, approaching his shivering lips that attempted to muffle his cry. “Jellal… I…”

                More tears wash the pink haired man’s face as Natsu’s gaze disengage those of the slaves with a sink into Zeref’s embrace. Nothing but shudders of anger and regret could be heard in the room, the cries of the soon to be no more slaves was silent as always, not ever able to break into tears or utters.

                It was set, no more words were needed from both sides: it was the law, everybody knew what should succeed a slave’s betrayal of his master. Despite the pain inflicted on both parties it was unavoidable, an accident of fate, that the story running deep in everyone’s hearts should come to an end. The memories of passion that lead two young nobles to shelter two homeless plebeians, the remains of an impossible friendship and the faintly burning coals of an ever unspoken love flooded Jellal’s heart.

                Amidst his agony, an all-destroying piercing pain thrusting through his chest, his lips burst in his first cry that could be heard by Natsu. Death was his long awaited freedom, for once in his life beside the pink-haired man he could voice his fears uncaring for its consequences.

                “Natsu… I’m sorry… Despite our positions and everything we went through I wasn’t able to cling to you without… falling in love…” Jellal’s eyes cursed the whiteness of his robes as his hands clenched in fury “Even though I am happy for finally being able to voice it, I am consumed by hatred for not being able to ever hear your answer or ever being able to live this dream. Law killed me and death had the disheartening pleasure of bestowing me some moments of life just to sap it shortly…”

                Life went on, after all, despite the emotions and memories bursting inside that room, it all went unheard to the rest of humanity, who kept enthralled in the joys of their own lives. Even in a moment like that, an ordinary evening, one could find a similar scene taking place in another place with other people. Rather, one could also find the very scene that lead to such a tragedy taking place over and over.

                The history of two noble and two plebeian, moreover, four lovers that took their first step towards the wonders of teenage passion, took place in a cold evening. Just like that one.

 

**(Next Chapter: Two worlds meet)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small carpentry in Rome, Grimmjow and Jellal struggle to live under the same roof as Yammy, their dad, who makes hell out of his children and his wife Lucy's life. Together they form the Heartfiliae family, which runs the carpentry business. One day, two mysterious customers visit the establishment and witness an accident that may change blue-haired duo's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings some violence, prejudice, social problems and even taboos as incest. As much as some of these are unpleasant to us, twentieth-first century citizens, in Ancient Rome things were not so smooth, their morals towards human life, property and women rights diverged totally from ours. Though it is not an exact depiction of that time's background, this story tries to bring some realism into the scene.  
> The incest part, though I don't feel comfortable with Incest myself, is kind of cute because it features Grimmjow and Jellal.  
> (yes, I ship them because of the blue hair, who wouldn't? Lol)

**Two worlds meet**

* * *

                The sun shone ablaze as its rays stretched freely, claiming all of the cloudless sky's blueness, as it reached its highest point. The burning grounds were busy with equally energetic people darting across the well organized alleys of Rome, the markets were flooded with customers, the streets choked with the amount of pedestrians and carriages. 

                Imbued with keenest concentration and with surgical dexterity, crafty hands sculpted a wooden piece with the meticulousness that a jeweler would have when working on his jewels. Before those nimble hands, heaps of muscle amassed themselves into a large brute man, by whom, piles of bricks and stacks of furniture organized themselves into a carpentry. The whole scene developed before the eyes of two customers as they snatched the brute's attention with a shy knocking on the establishment's front door.

                "Good morning! Welcome to Yammy Heartfiliae's carpentry. I am the master craftsman responsible for this establishment, pleased to meet you." Said Yammy leaking his uncontainable burst of courtesy towards the unknown guests.

                Bare feet, golden-trimmed white tunics drenched in sweat, humble faces unable to cope with the power bestowed to them as customers in an establishment and arched shoulders screaming their habit of facing the floor and suppressing their presence. Yammy could not make a sure call by calling them slaves, as there was no standard way of dressing or physical aspect that could discern them from free people, but judging by their weary expression and sorrowful gaze it would be safe to consider the possibility. Not that it gave him any right to treat them differently from other customers as they didn't belong to him.

                "How may I help you?" Still polite, Yammy called their attention once more.

                 A relucent clash of red and black color blotches caught Yammy's gaze, which, at the slightest distraction, got conduced down by several sweat droplets that mapped the way from the guests' bright hair to their collarbone, where the temptingly tan skin shimmered as a diamond moving before the sunlight. Even Yammy's sturdy convictions bent before such a sight, he couldn't keep his eyes from the drenched cloth tightly attached to their skin, marking every nuance of their bones, muscles and nipples. His hypnotic state was, however, broken as the raven man walked in pulling his soaked tunic lightly so as to detach it from his skin. As he spoke, Yammy's eyes were set on the tattooed cheeks, running around the loops of the evident '69' stamped in the man's face.

                "Sir, my name is Shuuhei and this is Abarai, we serve the Dragneerius clan. We've come to retrieve our masters' table that was left here for repairs." The raven slave addressed Yammy with a courtesy expected from a slave-master relationship, however, it may have gone unnoticed to him due to overuse. "Is it ready?"

                As his stupid fascination over the slaves' uncommon beauty faded away, the huge brute was brought back to his feet and, with a mighty inhalation, filled his lungs for the upcoming roar.  "You two, come down with the table, the customers are tired of waiting!"

                Some dragging and hitting noises were heard from upstairs as Yammy and the two slaves saw a blue dot after another leaving the door with a sturdy table between them. The couple stopped by the staircase and proceeded with caution, step by step, not to stumble due to both excess of weight and lack of vision. Suddenly, a frightened yell was heard, followed by the sound of a body dropping half way down the stairs and a table crashing into the floor. All eyes were driven to one of the blue-haired boys laid down with a chunk of the wooden table pressing his chest. For seconds the only sound to fill that room were the cries of pain that tormented the guests, enraged Yammy and worried the other boy.

                "You worthless scum! Look at the disgrace you've brought upon our family! How are we supposed to refund this expensive piece?" Yammy burst in anger while lifting the fallen boy by his neck. "You won't have dinner today, and if Jellal shares his with you I am gonna leave him to starve as well... imbeciles!"

                With a pitiless glare set on the boy's crying face, Yammy hurled him across the room and Jellal, the other blue haired boy, darted towards the fallen body. Jellal picked up the boy and carried him on his back upstairs to the room where they'd come from while Yammy begged for the customers to ask for their masters forgiveness and to invite them there on the following day.

                "Grimmjow... are you alright?" Jellal cried over Grimmjow's bruised chest while holding his hand tightly. "I am sorry brother... I can't stand dad treating us like that... Someday..."

                Jellal's screams would be heard downstairs had not Grimmjow muffled them by sinking his brother's head on his hurt chest, inflicting him an excruciating pain as the lightly torn skin moved under the command of his muscles. Both brothers cried in anger, cursing the day they were born, cursing the family they were born in, cursing the poverty they were born with.

                Jellal caressed Grimmjow's frowned face and landed a gentle smack on his lips while holding his cheeks, then headed towards the toilet to fetch a wet towel to clean his brother's injuries. With tender rubs in a keen attempt to lessen Grimmjow's pain as much as possible, Jellal washed the boy's strong chest, whispering tender words to sweeten their mood.

                A large bulk of muscles stood unnoticed under the door frame with its mouth bubbling in rage and its eyes blinded by fury. With a mighty pull, Yammy hurled Jellal across the room, having the boy hit his back on the wall, and slapped Grimmjow's face.

                "Both of you are a disgrace! Not only do you cause us material damage but also tarnish our family's name with pederasty! I don't want any touching between you two... Your mother will deal with bandaging. No food today, for both of you" The large man bolted out of the room where both teens cried silently "Lucy! Come here to take care of these scums!"

                A blonde young woman came into the room facing the floor. She sat by Grimmjow's side and, with nothing but a sorry gaze, started wrapping a bandage across her son's chest. They needn't utter a word, even in silence they could understand each other. The scar-covered womanly hands dealt nimbly with Grimmjow's injuries, Lucy was already used to that as violence was common in that house. Were not she wearing clothes her children would be able to see other scars along her body.

**...............................................................**

                The lonely picture of the moon framed by the room's tiny window intensified the boys' feeling of imprisonment inside their own house and the dimly lit lantern between their beds reminded them of where their only, but faint, hope laid, as their gazes met above the that lantern. That was one of the few moments their poverty was a blessing, were not they plebeians with limited resources and, at times, barely enough food to eat, they would sleep in separate rooms and be unable to find comfort in one another's heart so often.

                They've learned from religion that love between men, moreover love between siblings, was condemned. What would Jellal and Grimmjow, in the age of 17 and 16 respectively, do in a situation where the only shred of comprehension and kindness laid in their very own brethren? What to do when there's no perspective in life other than working with their ogreish dad to help with the family's sustenance? What would be left in matters of love if not a forced unhappy wedding to keep the family's low but still existent social status, just like their parents's? The thought of giving up their only joy in life in exchange of a promised heaven did not ease their pain nor persuaded them at all.

                Jellal stood up and laid by Grimmjow's side, facing him as they held hands.

                "Grimm... do you think something bad will happen tomorrow? ... I mean, because of what we did today..." Jellal joined his forehead with Grimmjow's, having the tip of their noses together and their eyes closely watching each other's.

                "Jeh.. I'm afraid... Father was more furious than ever today..." Grimmjow gasped and held Jellal's hand tighter as his voice got heavier and more painful "... Do you think he might sell us?"

                It was not uncommon for parents to sell children as slaves in order to pay debts, Grimmjow's face got pale with this possibility, thence he sought comfort in Jellal's eyes, which, for his surprise, were gleaming with hope.

                "Who knows, Grimm... What if it ends up being better than staying here? ..." Jellal looked deeply into Grimmjow's eyes, transmitting his hopes to his brother as he embraced Grimmjow's waist and pulled him closer. With his chest almost touching Grimmjow's injuries and their faces glued together, Jellal stroked his brother's cheeks and landed a tender kiss on his lips. "Let's not talk about that now... Grimm... I really love you, close your eyes, I'll be here for you..."

                With a rapid turn of his torso, Jellal caught the candle lantern and extinguished the flames with a blow, hence returning to his position whence he saw Grimmjow's relaxed face with closed eyes.

**......................................................................**

                Inhaling Jellal's warm breath and feeling his soft skin, Grimmjow pulled his brother closer and joined their hips. The few seconds he took to please himself with that close contact before waking his brother made him start the day with an ear to ear smile as he saw Jellal's sleepy face. Grimmjow felt extremely happy for having Jellal by his side, it was as if everyday beside him were a victory to be celebrated, he never knew when their father would set them apart due to some mad grudge. 

                As Grimmjow landed a good morning smack on Jellal, they heard a mood destroying yell from downstairs. Yammy called them raging as ever, it would seem that the least thought of the boys would drive him mad in anger for no reason whatsoever.

                Jellal and Grimmjow went down the stairs a bit sleepy and without even noticing they were holding hands, when they set foot on the ground floor, they glanced at a group of well dressed men in front of Yammi, who was knelt with a supplicant aura surrounding him. As Jellal's eyes met a pair of penetrating dark ones, coming from a pink-haired man wrapped in a fancy black tunic, he blushed slightly and turned his face away as he slipped his hand out of Grimmjow's grip. 

                The slight reaction in the pink-haired man's face made Yammy notice his children were there already, bursting in anger, he stood up, grabbed Grimmjow's hair and tossed the boy before that group of men he was talking to. There were nine at total, three of them wearing black tunics and six of them on white tunics knelt beside the first three. 

                "Bow you little shit. These are the nobles from Dragneerius clan. Zeref, Natsu and Ulquiorra. Show some respect!" Yammi kicked Grimmjow's back while the boy crouched, making him fall before one of the men's feet and hit his chin on the floor.

                With a frightened gaze, Grimmjow's eyes met the darkness of the raven boy's globes, who stood between the other two in black tunics. Glaring with disapproval, the noble gestured for Grimmjow to stand up.

                "Cut this pathetic scene. Boy, stand up and step back, I have no business with you." Yammy was then blitzed by an austere gloomy glare from the angry noble, he flinched and gulped hard while unconsciously stepping back. "Mr. Heartifiliae, we have come to deal with you. How do you intend to refund us?"

 

**(Next chapter: An unexpected encounter)**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's pace is decided by the amounting of small instants in which the power of opening and closing the multitude of doors to the future lies. A whimsical desire could be all it takes to twist the lives of those men in that small carpentry completely, the slightest movement, the slightest gaze could trigger the most unexpected situations.

**An unexpected encounter**

The world was split into two as a gust slammed the yet slightly open door shut. It was a calm, slightly cold and cloudy morning, people were leaving their homes, merchants organizing their stalls and the elders looking at the sky. Be it a gift from the gods as some believed or wisdom acquired by many years of living, those old gentlemen were correct assuming a bright lively day would surge from behind those clouds. Quite a joyful world of perspectives and hope that was, unfortunately, inside a small house, more precisely, a carpentry, weather was not favorable for hope nor joy, as fear broke into the Heartfiliae’s hearts during Yammy’s negotiation with Zeref Dragneerius.

                “That’s precisely what I meant… Your whole house. That table was for my _domus_ ’ dining room, it held not only a market value but also a subjective one. How do you refund that? I call it fair, your house for my table.”

                The so hard earned place of their own was about to slip through their fingers, soon there would be four new homeless people thrown in the streets to end up being caught and sold as slaves in the black market. All of their family’s honor would die, in fact, the whole family would disappear, tarnishing the legacy Yammy’s dad left behind after struggling for a lifetime as a servant in a crop field in order to be able to purchase a house. Blood rushed Yammy’s head, he could not accept all his dreams, all his honor and his life to crumble like that… Would it be better to attempt a murder at that very moment? No, it would just make things worse, he thought.

                Jellal and Grimmjow were sat on the steps, hugged together helplessly as they waited for their destiny, over which they had no power whatsoever. Jellal’s fingers ran in tender strokes through the blue locks of his brother, whose face was hidden on his neck. For some time Jellal had been feeling the discomfort of being stared, scrutinized and invaded, but he still kept his head down reluctantly, as the fear of making eye contact was greater than the instinct of self-preservation and curiosity.

                “Well, you ask for another way, do you? That’s fine, I can think of using you as my slave, what do you say? I forgive your family’s debt in exchange for your life.” The mood was cheerful among the nobles, as Zeref smiled in delight with Yammy’s despair and begs, Ulquiorra was sat on a beautiful ornate chair, probably a client’s order, and Natsu’s eyes were fixed, invasively penetrating and insistently still, as he stared at Jellal and Grimmjow with his arms crossed.

                The air was still, even the wind was afraid of moving and becoming the focus of their attention. A silent smile broke the stillness, the slight shift in Natsu’s mood was enough to drive all attention to him, regardless of it ever being seen or heard by anyone. The world was cast into chaos as he took calm steps past Yammy and stood before Jellal, who was still looking down and holding his brother, both trembling.

                “Why do you ignore me?” After Natsu’s inquisitive voice spread to every corner of that room, nothing could be heard apart from the rustling wind outside and their own thoughts. Despite the grim mood built by his movement, Natsu’s voice brought more curiosity than retaliation towards being ignored by the two brothers. Jellal could feel the warmth of his presence and the lack of cruelty in his intentions, to his surprise.

                The pink-haired boy’s appearances were deceptive. The dark gloomy eyes framed by tense angry-looking eyebrows shone with a child’s enthusiasm in its depths. The black authoritative tunic rested gently over the boy’s tender skin, showing his vulnerability as it invited Jellal’s eyes to lurk beneath the cloth. The tightly crossed arms radiated heat and hunger for contact, as if they longed for someone to embrace and tell tales of a world free of corruption and ill-feelings.

                The clouds blurring Jellal’s vision gave slot to a shy sunshine beaming from his eyes and thence striking directly into Natsu’s, who could feel the burst of hope filling Jellal’s insides and leaking through every spot of his body. Just what would that hope be? Natsu felt strangely attracted to that feeling, it was so tender and pure, something he had never experienced in his world, where the days were dull, the wealth sour, the future tiring and the people shallow. Not even once a person had looked to him like that, he could feel embraced by a thankful energy as if his sole presence would be enough for that boy. Natsu felt the need to hold that boy who relied on him so much and promise he would protect him from the world’s cruelty. But he couldn’t.

                “Never mind… Zeref, hold the negotiations for a bit, I have something to ask you” Natsu shook his head and walked back to his brother thoughtfully. As he whispered some words in Zeref’s ears. His brother’s face frowned in confusion and as Natsu stepped back, Zeref called Ulquiorra for more whispering.

                While the three nobles’ private discussion went on, undecipherable to anyone in that room, Jellal held Grimmjow tighter and landed a kiss on his forehead.

                “Grimm… I don’t know what I felt right now… I am so happy… for a moment I could see a beautiful new world for us” Jellal whispered on Grimmjow’s ears as some tears dropped onto the boy’s earlobe. “Look at me…”

                Grimmjow drew his face back from his brother’s neck and glanced upon his hope-lit eyes, leaking emotion and delivering him the security he always craved to feel. “Jeh… what is it?” Grimmjow’s eyes watered with the contagious overflow from his brother’s emotions.

                “Sorry, I am being just a deluded fool… But… I can’t help it, sorry Grimm…”

                Grimmjow wiped his brother’s tears and sank Jellal’s face on his chest with a warm embrace and a kiss in that blue hair forest before him. Two claps were enough to freeze the whole room. The bored slaves straightened their posture and erased the annoyed looks of their faces, Yammy woke up from his nightmares about how bad all his choices were, Jellal stood still and attentive despite being absorbed by Grimmjow’s embrace, who raised his eyes apprehensively and focused his ears with curiosity.

                “I am going to be generous here, though it was me who was injured by this incident, I am going to take this opportunity to gift my two beloved brothers in advance for their upcoming birthdays. Mr. Heartfiliae, I demand both of your children. I will not take any other offer.” Zeref declared authoritatively as Natsu smirked and Ulquiorra lost himself in his thoughts about what to do with his new property.

                Jellal freed himself from Grimmjow’s arms and glanced at Natsu’s smirking face as he held his jolts of joy, trying to not look like an idiot in front of everybody.

                “Thank you…” Jellal whispered silently, being Grimmjow the only one to hear that in confusion. He didn’t have a clue of why Jellal was so happy for becoming a slave, he could understand their situation was already terrible but he couldn’t see it becoming better by losing their freedom and human rights. Grimmjow flinched and a cold shiver ran his spine when he heard a noisy cheerful laugh.

                “You could have gone easier on my old man’s heart and offered that earlier. Thanks for your mercy, I would be glad to hand in those idiots… Not only they don’t pay up for the food they eat but also they bring nothing but trouble.” Yammy stood up and stretched his limbs that had gone numb for being knelt for so much time.

                “We will prepare the paperwork and tomorrow we will be back to make it official and to take them home… You two, enjoy your last night as free men.” Zeref gestured to his brothers and the slaves to follow him as he left disregarding any formalities and farewells.

……………………………………………………

                The whole day remained split in two worlds, one shining brightly in hope and another gloomed in regret and fear. Shadows lurked around the small corridor in the superior floor of Heartfiliae’s house, as Lucy stepped towards her children’s bedroom.

                As the door opened, the darkness revealed golden locks that had lost their always shining aspect, a pale grey face engulfed by the shadows and a set of lightless eyes, leaking all their remaining joy in shimmering tears that ran down Lucy’s face. The starlight reflected on Jellal’s face as he stood by the window gazing at the distant parts of the city, wondering where would they be in the following day, he could see beacons blazing across the poorly lit city as if they  were the god-sent signs he always waited for. Grimmjow was crouched silently in a dark corner of that room, absorbed in grim thoughts of their future, the light struck on Jellal’s face couldn’t make its way towards the depressed boy.

                “Grimmjow… Jellal… Can I hold you for a moment?” A held cry could be heard in that womanly voice as it spread around the room. “I am sorry… for not being the mother you two deserved… even if it’s too late now, I wanted you to know…”

                Lucy’s breath was cut by a sudden hug around her waist. With his arms tightly wrapped around his mother’s body and his head resting on her chest, Grimmjow broke in tears as if he was already at the point of collapsing.

                “Don’t worry mom… We know it’s hard even for you to live with dad… We could see it every time you obeyed him through all these years… You never wanted to give up on us.” Jellal approached calmly with a tender smile and joined the embrace. “I’m feeling it won’t be so bad after all… it may be naïve of me, but let’s try to look at it differently”

                Jellal’s words didn’t ease their pain not even a bit, but nobody felt the need to protest as this would be their last moments together. After a while in a tight embrace, the mother and her two children heard Yammi’s roar from the room across the corridor, the man was laid in his bed calling for Lucy.

                Even though Lucy tried her best to oppose her husband’s orders, her resolve couldn’t overpower all the years of subservience and its effects on her mind, her body moved on its own, her spirit tried to reach for the boys, in vain. It was regrettable that not once she was able to act on her on will, perhaps it would be different on another age when girls wouldn’t be constantly taught to submit to males since their very early days.

                “Jeh… I’m sorry for being angry with you today… it wasn’t your fault, and even if it were I am happy to see you like this… your happiness comforts me…” Grimmjow laid together with Jellal, who was lost in thoughts while smiling at the ceiling. A tender kiss brought Jellal back to his senses and from there on an affectionate series of hugs, strokes and kisses was developed.

                “Grimm… forget about tomorrow, stay with me like it would be the last time we are together…” Jellal tightened his arms around Grimmjow’s waist and pulled him closer while landing a deep kiss which led Grimmjow to close his eyes and sink his whole being in Jellal’s warm embrace and overpowering breath.

                The world was at last united, the sky’s darkness was pierced by the lights from places beyond human imagination in the same way that the gloom alleys were dimly lit by the candle and oil lamps by the houses’ windows. The wedding of light and darkness was replicated on the sky, on earth and on the hearts of many who awaited the blessing of another day.

**(Next Chapter: A destiny secured by chains)**


End file.
